The present invention is generally related to the field of flexible planar items, such as blankets, tarps, banners and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a flexible planar item that when manipulated, takes on the appearance of a character.
Planar materials are utilized for a variety of items. Some examples of such uses are provided as follows. Planar materials such as blankets have many uses, such as to keep a person or animal warm, or may be used to cover a surface, such as a bed or placing over the ground during a picnic. Another example, is a tarp. Tarps also have many uses such as, for covering items, like a vehicle during a period of non-use. Furthermore, planar materials may be used as banners, signs or other such items.
Typically, when these items are not in use, they are folded or rolled up and placed in storage until they will again be called upon to serve their intended purpose. These items, therefore, have no purpose until they are to be used for their primary purpose.
However, it is possible for these items to have an expanded function, such as to represent a particular sports team, to be a plaything for children, or to act as a token to commemorate an event, etc.
Accordingly, an item should be developed that can provide an expanded function for typical flexible planar items. The present invention addresses these needs, as well as other problems associated with existing flexible planar items.